Sacoila lanceolata
Sacoila lanceolata is a plant of the family Orchidaceae and the genus Sacoila Distribution Plant is found in Florida USA, Mexico,Brazil, Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Bahamas, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Haiti, Jamaica, Leewards, Puerto Rico, Trinidad & Tobago, and the Windwards Islands at elevations of 100 to 1700 meters Description Plant blooms from spring to fall with many 2.3 cm wide flowers. Culture Grow in moderate lighting. Plant grows in cool to warm temperatures and should be water regularly. Reduce watering during the winter. Keep potting media moist. Pot with a well drain mix such as fine to medium grade bark with perlite or in sphagnum moss. Varieties Naming Common name: The Lance-Head Sacoila Synonyms # Stenorrhynchos lanceolatum (Aubl.) Rich. ex Spreng. 1826 #Gyrostachys aphylla (Hook.) Kuntze 1891 # Gyrostachys arrabidae (Rchb.f.) Kuntze 1891 # Gyrostachys lanceolata (Aubl.) Kuntze 1891 # Gyrostachys orchioides (Sw.) Kuntze 1891 # Gyrostachys stenorrhynchus Kuntze 1891 # Ibidium cristalligerum Salisb. 1812 # Ibidium crystalligerum Salisb. 1812 # * Limodorum lanceolatum Aubl. 1775 # Neottia aphylla Hook. 1828 # Neottia lanceolata (Aubl.) Willd 1805 # Neottia orchioides (Sw.) Willd. 1799 # Neottia plantaginea Hkr. 1827 # Neottia squamulosa Kunth 1816 # Pachygenium aphyllum (Vell.) Szlach., R.González & Rutk. 2001 # Pachygenium arrabidae (Rchb.f.) Szlach., R.González & Rutk. 2001 # Pelexia aphylla (Vell.) Schltr. 1920 # Pelexia arrabidae (Rchb.f.) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Pelexia tomentosa (Vell.) Schltr. 1920 # Sacoila apetala (Kraenzl.) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Sacoila lanceolata f. albidaviridis Catling & Sheviak 1993 # Sacoila lanceolata var. australis (Lindl.) Szlach. 1994 # Sacoila lanceolata var. luteoalba (Rchb.f.) Sauleda, Wunderlin & B.F.Hansen 1984 # Sacoila lanceolata var. paludicola (Luer) Sauleda, Wunderlin & B.F.Hansen 1984 # Sacoila lanceolata var. pedicellata (Cogn.) Szlach. 1994 # Sacoila lanceolata var. secundiflora (Lillo & Hauman) Szlach. 1994 # Sacoila lanceolata var. squamulosa (Kunth) Szlach. 1994 # Sacoila lurida Raf. 1836 # Sacoila pedicellata (Cogn.) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Sacoila riograndensis (Kraenzl.) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Sacoila secundiflora (Lillo & Hauman) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Sacoila squamulosa (Kunth) Garay 1982 # Sarcanthus arrabidae (Rchb.f.) Rchb.f 1852 # Satyrium orchioides Sw. 1788 # Serapias aphylla Vell. 1831 # Serapias coccinea Vellozo 1827 # Serapias neottia J.F.Gmel. 1791 # Serapias tomentosa Vell. 1831 # Skeptrostachys sancti-jacobi (Kraenzl.) Garay 1980 publ. 1982 # Spiranthes arrabidae (Rchb.f.) Warm. 1884 # Spiranthes jaliscana S. Watson 1891 # Spiranthes lanceolata (Aubl.) León 1946 # Spiranthes lanceolata var. luteoalba (Rchb.f.) Luer 1972 # Spiranthes lanceolata var. paludicola Luer 1971 # Spiranthes orchioides (Sw.) A. Rich. 1850 # Spiranthes orchioides (Sw.) Hemsl. 1884 # Spiranthes squamulosa (Kunth) Léon 1946 # Stenorrhynchos apetalum Kraenzl. 1908 # Stenorrhynchos aphyllus (Hook.) Lindl 1840 # Stenorrhynchos arrabidae Rchb.f. 1850 # Stenorrhynchos australe var. luteoalbum Rchb.f. 1881 # Stenorrhynchos australis Lindl. 1840 # Stenorrhynchos australe var. luteoalbum Rchb.f. 1881 # Stenorrhynchos cinnabarinum var. luteoalbus (Rchb.f.) W.J.Schrenk 1977 # Stenorrhynchos cinnabarinum var. paludicola (Luer) W.J.Schrenk 1977 # Stenorrhynchos coccineum (Vell.) Hoehne 1952 # Stenorrhynchos guatemalense Schltr. 1918 # Stenorrhynchos jaliscana (S. Watson) Nash 1895 # Stenorrhynchos orchioides (Sw.) Richard ex Sprengel 1817 # Stenorrhynchos orchioides (Sw.) Richard ex Sprengel 1826 # Stenorrhynchos orchioides (Sw.) Richard ex Sprengel var australis Lindley Cogn. 1895 # Stenorrhynchos orchioides (Sw.) Richard ex Sprengel var plataginea Hkr. Lindley 1840 # Stenorrhynchos pedicellatum Cogn. 1903 # Stenorrhynchos riograndense Kraenzl. 1911 # Stenorrhynchos sancti-antonii Kraenzl. 1905 # Stenorrhynchos sancti-jacobi Kraenzl. 1908 # Stenorrhynchos secundiflorum Lillo & Hauman 1920 # Stenorrhynchos squamulosum (Kunth) Spreng.1826 Category: Sacoila